


Queen of Dreams

by ChildofPersephone



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofPersephone/pseuds/ChildofPersephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah goes to a strip bar looking for a job, but finds someone there who looks strikingly familiar. Who is this strange woman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Dreams

Sarah was looking for a job. She was having so many problems though! It was as if she'd been cursed, but considering her past, it wouldn't surprise her. She'd run the Labyrinth, she'd won the baby back, but since then... Her dreams had yet to come true. She'd finished school with honors, now however; she just could not find a job! Nor could she find anyone who would even consider publishing her fiction story... A story based in truth, not that anyone would believe her.

But as luck would have it Sarah had come across a flyer plastered against a brick wall, it was colorful amongst all the black and white. Sarah smiled as she ripped it off and tucked into her coat. Which is how found herself here. She looked at the entrance to the Queen of Dreams. This place had opened, according to the flyer, three months ago, and it was her last chance to get a job in town. She didn’t want to have to find one out of town…that would just be annoying.

Sarah took a deep breath. No time better than the present. She entered the rather plain brick building; the sights might be shocking for some, but not her. There were people on stages, pole dancing. The waiters wore as little as possible. Was that man...giving a lap dance? She thought that was mainly a girl thing.

Shaking her head, she squared her shoulders. She could do this, walking up to one of the waiters; she tilted her head and asked him, “Where can I find your boss?"

The waiter turned their head to her giving her a quizzical look. "The boss? They're back stage getting dressed."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled. She goes back stage to the narrow dressing room and finds a beautiful, slim yet tall, girl with longish blonde hair and two colored eyes. She reminds Sarah of Jareth....had he been a woman. The girl-woman, actually, had large breasts and a small waist and was in the middle of getting dressed.

"Sarah?" The woman asked, just as startled as Sarah.

"Do I...know you?" Sarah asked.

The woman looked at her with wide eyes, tossed her head, sending her hair flying every which direction. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Sarah, trailing her eyes, making her almost blush, before her look became fierce. Letting out an explosive breath, the woman looked her straight in the eye once more.

"Perhaps. But I shall let you figure that out. I will not tell you. If you really want to know, you will figure it out on your own." Sarah’s fierce look became fiercer, her mind whirling with thoughts. Looking at her closer, she noticed the bi-color eyes, so similar to Jareth’s, she knew it couldn't be him. He was male for gods sake! The woman before was so obviously female, her breasts were large, but so very natural, her waist so slim, it made her green with envy... Her hair was a dirty blonde, resting right about where his had, also in layers. With a growl she spun away. She would figure this out, but for now she had to get some breathing space.

She opened the door behind her and walked inside the room shutting the door behind her. She shut her eyes and leaned against it. Her right hand clasping onto the poster in her pocket. "Um...miss?"

"Starr. Did you plan on walking into the closet?"

Sarah glanced around. She hadn't been paying attention. It was just too weird. She ran a hand over her reddening cheeks.

“Starr, I was wondering if you know where the owner is?"

Starr stared at the reflection of door in the mirror and smirked. "Yes, but she's not in there."

"Yes, I realize the owner wouldn't be in a closet-"

"Oh? You do?" Starr smirked. It was a good thing Sarah couldn't see it she supposed, it would be all too familiar to Sarah. "And here I thought you might think it normal to find a strip bar owner in a closet." She finishes her dressing. Damn she had missed this.

"Yes, I do." She stressed it a little. "I just got...you look too much like someone I know it...caught me off guard." She slowly came out of the closet, her face still a bright red.

With a light laugh, the stripper waved Sarah the rest of the way out of her closet. Trying not to snicker, she motioned to Sarah's hair, she'd somehow managed to get a pair of crotch less panties tangled in the mass of semi-curly hair. 

Stepping forward, Sarah offered her hand, “I, I'm sorry for the way I acted... You just surprised me, you remind me so very much of that person."

"No worries, beautiful. What can I do for ya?" The bi-colored eyes narrowed as she eyed her once more, her words sounding strange with her English accent. She hadn't been lying when she'd called Sarah beautiful. 

"Well..." Sarah paused, then took a deep, bolstering breath, releasing it in a rush as she let loose with her needs. "I need a job. I was hoping that you were looking for someone, I know how to dance, I know how to keep a crowd interested... I was trained in ballet, hip-hop, and street dance."

Starr rested her chin against her wrists and grinned ferally. "Would you care to give me demonstration? Maybe I can assist you in your interview, see if you're up to shape." The way she said it made Sarah step back a bit uncomfortably.

"You mean here in the dressing room?"

Then Starr laughed. "No, lets us adjourn to the closet. You seem to be quite at home in there." She stood up and brushed the back of her hand against Sarah's blushing cheeks. "I can't see that lovely color on your cheeks." She pulled back and crossed her arms. "It's really your decision."

Sarah bit her lip in indecision, she wasn't sure... Then she decided with wanton abandon, that she'd let Starr help her. Maybe she could give her some pointers for the boss. Well when she had her interview with the boss. Hopefully, they wouldn't be too degrading…She'd had several demand sex from her, not an audition of her talents, but an audition of her body.

"I'll take you up on that. I can probably use any tips and pointers you can give me. After all, I don't want to be tossed out on my ass." At that, she gave a wink to the stripper.

Quirking a brow, Starr laughed. She'd known Sarah would take the challenge she'd presented, she'd grown from what she'd seen. Her family would be proud... Giving a smirk, she motioned for the girl turned woman to walk ahead of her. As she did, she licked her lips, her ass was delicious looking. Firm and tautly muscled, her thighs were just beautiful. Oh her body! Oh gods...

Tilting her head and looking back, Sarah caught her looking and smirked before saucily saying, “Take a picture, it sure as hell lasts a lot longer..."

Gaping at her response, the stripper slowed almost to a stop. Seeing this Sarah laughed, then added, "Maybe, if you ask me nicely... I might even do it naked, and you could masturbate to me."

“This is assuming I like what I see." Starr’s feral grin widened, showing off a single fang. "I might just be trying to find a way to improve your hideous face before the boss sees you!"

She laughed. "Nuh-uh. Not with the looks you were just giving me! You looked like you wanted to eat me alive."

Starr makes no comment, but walked over to a small and old looking CD player, her back to the wall. They were in a small exhibition room, to the side of the stage. Some people actually had sex here not that Sarah knew that. Turning on some music she motions Sarah to dance.

She nodded her head and turned her back to Starr closing her eyes and listening for the music. The opening dialogue made Sarah shoot a glare over her shoulder at Starr. "You're serious."

Starr fluttered her lashes. "I am quite serious Sarah. Now do give put on a good show. 'Knock me dead."

Sarah ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, and Sarah make sure to keep this more audience friendly. I'm afraid you'll attract too much attention and I can't promise you'll like the consequences." The stripper folded her hands together and titling her head.

"I'll make sure not to be as much of a tease." She placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm not discouraging you from teasing Sarah. I am discouraging you from offering things you aren't willing to give. Some people can get vicious when they don't get what they want. No more interruptions. Dance for me." Starr hit the button on the CD player restarting the song.

With a growl, Sarah spun around. Making sure that Starr got a good view of her ass. Leaning forward, she touched her toes, shaking her ass slightly, before letting her hands trail up her legs. Up, up and up they went, teasing the hem of her shirt, one hand sliding up to cup a breast before letting it fall as she tossed her head. Her hair a dark halo around her, spinning she dropped to her knees, crawling towards Starr. Her hair trailing across the floor in teasing lengths.

Upon reaching Starr, she knelt looking up at her, eyes pleading. Suddenly, she gracefully rose to her feet. Letting her hands rest on Starr’s shoulders, she slipped one of her legs between Starr's. Smirking as her hands slid down her sides, to rest on her hips, she leaned back. Letting the rhythm of the music guide her. Grinding against Starr, she felt herself reacting. She couldn't help it. With a groan she pulled away, raising her hands above her head.

Letting her arms fall to shoulder height, she let one of her arms fall to her side, tangling her hand in her hair. Swaying side to side, she teased the hem of her shirt again, before smiling and yanking it up and over her head. She revealed a black semi-sheer tank top; she wasn't wearing a bra, causing the watching patrons to drool. 

Turning, she let Starr get a glimpse, her nipples pebbling under her heated gaze. Tilting her head forward, she allowed her hair to trail across her chest, hiding her nipples from Starr’s view, her heated gaze almost hidden from sight as she looked up from under her lashes.

Starr shut her eyes gripping onto Sarah's shoulder and her other hand reaching to turn the stereo off. "You've got it," she swallowed hard. The music stopped. "Now I think Sarah, it's time for some private tutoring." Starr settled Sarah off her and stepped back. "I think I know exactly what I'd like to see you wearing." Starr brushed past her. "Sarah, you'll need to put your clothes back on. We're going outside. I'm going to take you to my house if you don't mind."

Sarah stood stunned caught off guard. "Sure," she replied a little breathless.

Sarah follows Starr after putting her shirt back on. Nothing? It hadn't even fazed her? Starr was walking quickly, but slowly enough for her keep up with the other woman.

"Are you related to a man named Jareth?" She asked, curiously.

"Well...yes. It's...complicated." Starr grinned wildly. "Trust me there. It's really, really complicated."

"Oh."

"You know, I do believe I warned you to keep it audience friendly, Miss. Williams." Starr continued. "There is a reason I did that you know." She finally stopped in front of a nice house in the nicer districts of town. Sarah entered with the stripper behind her, but she turned around quickly hearing the bolt lock in place. "And little girls who don't listen need to be punished." She took a step closer to the other woman.

"P-punished?" Sarah asked startled.

Starr smirked, the look in her eyes animalistic enough that Sarah could feel herself start to tense. Slowly, as if not to startle her, Starr walked forward. Before Sarah knew it, Starr had her by the waist, her wrists held in the air. 

Leaning forward, Starr let her breath caress Sarah's trembling lips, her eyes watching intently as Sarah's eyes dilated. She'd known this would get Sarah's attention. Laughing in delight, Sarah's eyes shot open, fear, not arousal shining within their depths once more.

Growling, Starr thrust her against the door, the lock digging into Sarah's back, the pain sending her into another tail-spin of arousal and fear. The two emotions swirling and tangling, one inseparable from the other. Sarah let loose a moan, the pain setting the fear further back, as the fear enhanced the pleasure derived from the pain.

Grinning, Starr bent down enough to nuzzle Sarah's throat. Licking her, before biting hard enough to draw blood, thereby marking Sarah as hers. Letting Sarah's wrists go, she gripped Sarah's hips with bruising force. Sarah arched into her touch, begging her silently for more.

Pulling away and tugging Sarah down the hall, Starr brought her to a room. There was a bed in the middle of the room, handcuffs at the headboard, and what appeared to be handcuffs at the footboard. Along the walls were paddles, whips, and various other implements of pleasure and pain.

Gently, Starr pulled Sarah to the bed. Settling her comfortably, she pulled a box from under the bed, in it there were ties, silk ties, rope... Pulling out the rope, she smiled gently. Sarah was moaning and trying not to thrash upon the bed, she knew without asking that Starr would not tolerate noise or movement from her at this moment.

Once she was tied to the bed, she was free to thrash and moan as wantonly as she wanted. Starr eyed her from across the room; she was a beautiful sight, bloodstained and bruised. Her juices were thick and covering her thighs, gleaming in the light of the moon.

Starr moved slowly to the bed gripped on of Sarah's ankles massaging it and bringing her hand calf. "Sarah." She whispered.

Sarah tried to sit up but Starr placed a hand on her hip pushing her back down on the bed. "No, Sarah. I want you to relax." She leaned forward and kissed her and bringing her hands from her hips to cradle Sarah's face. The kiss was surprisingly gentle. Sarah pulled at the ties as her other hand wandered up her calf to stroke her thigh and traveled up to her side to trace the side of one of her breasts. Starr pulled back and ran a hand through Sarah's hair. "You thought I'd be rough with you? I'm afraid, Sarah, you're making the wrong assumptions." Then Starr yanked at Sarah's hair so that her neck was bared to her. Starr ran a tongue up her neck and whispered into her ear. "But you're not completely wrong."

Sarah stared back at Starr as she lifted her head to look into her eyes. "No matter what Sarah, I want your eyes to remain on me."

Sarah did as she was told, though her eyes wandered up and down as Starr slowly removed her clothing. The fear returns to her eyes when Starr grabbed a knife, but the blonde only used it to remove her clothing, though her jeans took a little while to break through.

As Starr caressed her body the brunette moaned, her body moving against her will. "You are so beautiful." Starr whispered. "Really, did you honestly think you could get away with teasing me so hard Sarah?" Her name had never sounded as exotic as when her aroused voice said it. "I would think you would know better..." Why was never stated. Her hands moved lower, stroking her clit while Sarah groaned, her hips thrusting upwards. "Like that do you?" Starr shifted, allowing her to finally taste the other woman.

Moaning, Sarah lifted her hips, allowing Starr to slip her forearms under and around to grip and hold her still. Looking up the long lean line of her body, Starr let out a purr. This was what she'd been looking forward to, ever since she'd seen Sarah walk into her Club. She'd wanted to taste, fuck and dominate this beauty. She was wanton in her need, her beauty almost animalistic, the moonlight shining down upon her, highlighting her fair skin in ways unimaginable to the sun.

Letting her tongue dip into her pussy, she slid one of her arms out from under Sarah's hip, letting her nails trail across in tauntingly light strokes, before plunging them deeply into her. As she did so, Sarah arched, crying out. Ignoring Sarah, Starr kept at it; she'd make her ride this out as long as possible. Thrusting in and out, harder and harder. Slowly she felt herself changing, her body growing and shrinking, in ways that were unsurprising to her.

Starr arched her back and Sarah eyes widened as she watched that delicate face change before her eyes. The same eyes were gazing back at her, yet they were no longer the eyes she was used to, but instead eyes she had only remembered. Sarah opened her mouth and the blonde moved his hand from her back and covered her mouth muffling her cries. Jareth pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sarah, there's no real difference." Sarah eyes narrowed at him but she soon had them closed at the rush of pleasure she was feeling. He kissed her again. "I promise we'll discuss this later, but right now..." he swallowed his fingers digging into her skin.”I don't think either of us would like it if I stopped right now." Sarah muffled a moan from beneath his hand. He moved his hand from her mouth and kissed her as he continued moving his other hand against her.

"Besides," Jareth added with a wild grin. "This makes things more interesting." He grasped her hips with both hands and thrust against her, forcing her to feel the power and fierceness of his aroused body. The man was hung like a beer can "Wouldn't you agree, Sarah?" Slowly, almost tenderly, he enters her, the pleasure and pain stripping words from her. She moans again, her back arching. "I'll take that as a yes." He kissed her deeply as he continued to thrust, taking pleasure in her pleasure and her pain. He was punishing her too, after all, for not listening to his words. He warned her for a reason.

Reaching up, he slipped loose the knots holding her wrists, allowing her to reach for him. Once she had hold of him, she sunk her nails deep into his biceps, drawing blood, letting his mingle with the blood he'd drawn from her earlier.

Tightening her inner muscles around him, she cried out, again and again, muscles tightening as pleasure ripped through her. Coming down from her high, she felt his hot seed filling her, she could feel her body sucking it up, devouring it. Slowly he slipped out from her, his seed following, dripping down from her pussy, staining her thighs and the bed sheets.

Leaning forward, he kissed her gently, before he untied her feet. Once that was done, he gathered her close, holding her tight, but not tight enough to make her feel as though she had to stay.

"Sarah..." Jareth started, stroking her face gently.

Sarah looked up dazed when he said her name. "Hm?" Just then she noticed a picture of a strange man next to his bed. “Who’s that?”

“That would be Hoggle as a human.” He smiled, as if relishing a secret joke.

“Hoggle?”

"Sarah, how do you think I ended up this way?"


End file.
